something in the back of my mind
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: In the books Clary doesnt know who she is, but what if she didn't know who she was, who her friends were or where she lived. if she stayed in a strange place with strange people, never knowing what to do. this is that story. On hiatus/ discontinued.
1. amnesia

**(A/N) bold and italic together means it is a quote. R&R! Hope u like it! :D **

Isabelle POV:

"Jace shut up!" I sad playfully smacking him on the arm. We were unloading the car for the cottage. Jace was like, carrying everything. Of coarse just to show off, not to help. Alec and I just lied back, and let him do all the work.

"Isabelle?"

"What Jace?"

"You brought pink lemonade?"

"Yes."

"And nothing else?"

"Not to drink. Tomorrow we can go to the general store."

"And what am I supposed to drink until then?"

"Pink lemonade."

"_**I am a man. And men do not consume pink beverages. Get thee gone woman, and bring me something brown!**_"

"You will have to wait." Jace crossed his arms stubbornly. "What's that noise?" I asked.

"What noise?" Alec came up behind me.

"It sounded like… someone collapsing."

"Someone collapsing? Since when have you used the word 'collapsing'?"

"whatever." I went towards the sound. Jace continued carrying stuff inside, and Alec phones his boyfriend, Magnus. I look down. This is the spot where my mom, Maryse, told us to be carful. There was this hill; it was almost strait down, leading to the lake. It was practically a deathtrap. Stone steps were put in, but it was still dangerous. At the bottom, there was a figure. A girl. At least I hoped. A boy should not have hair that long.

"Jace! Alec! You should come see this!" I called them, and started down the hill. It took about two minutes, and Alec and Jace were right behind me. When we got to the bottom, Jace stopped, and Alec almost bumped into him. He was staring the small red-haired girl lying, unconscious, on the ground. She looked about the same age as me. 17. He looked petrified.

I decided to ignore it. "Guys. Help me get her up to the cabin." Jace immediately unfroze, picked her up bridle-style, and started to carry her up.

JACE POV

"Alec! Jace! You better come see this!" Isabelle called from outside the cabin. It was a two-bedroom cabin. Each bedroom had two twin beds. The bathroom was very small. No bathtub. Just a shower, sink, and toilet. The shower was covered by striped glass. I remembered one time Alec and I had a contest to see who could drink the most coke without going pee. After the fifth 1ltr. Bottle each, I ran to the bathroom and locked it. Alec banged on the door for about 10 mins. Then he gave up, and went to pee in a bush.

We rushed out the door, following Izzy down death hill. That was what Alec called it when he first saw it. He was five. "Death hill mommy, death hill" he had said, pointing to it. He was shy, unlike me, who talked to everyone, and never shut up. I was adopted when I was two. My father, Stephen Herondale, had died in a fire. I never really knew him, so I didn't spend much time thinking about it. The only people who knew were Maryse and Robert, my adoptive parents, and Izzy, Alec, and Max. My adoptive siblings. Max was only 9, so he stayed at home in Brooklyn, while we made our way to Kearny, Canada.

I stopped dead at the bottom of the hill. So Izzy wasn't imagining the thump. There, lying in the mud, unconscious, was the most beautiful, fragile-looking girl I had ever seen. And that was making a statement. I had seen a _lot_ of beautiful girls. In fact, I had dated most of them. But they were all the same. Shallow, boring, kissing. They never talked. But this girl was different. I could tell. She was wearing a thin, blue short-sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of black skinny-jeans. Converse. blue, splattered with red paint. Did they come like that? No. the paint was wet. Not paint. Blood. Isabelle was talking, but I couldn't hear her. The red-head had cuts all over her. She looked like she ran through a hallway with swords sticking out of the walls.

I picked her up, and carried her up, and started walking. Somehow not having trouble getting up death hill carrying a girl, while Izzy and Alec stumbled along behind me. I jogged softly, trying not to make her injuries any worse, strait to Izzy's room, and lied her down on the spare bed, that max usually used. Alec called Magnus. He was the best person for healing people we knew. He was in training to become a nurse. We started trying to help, and I was zoned out, tearing up pieces of my favorite shirt. I had to stop the blood. I had to.

Magnus got here 5 minutes later, although it felt like hours to me. He ran in the door, letting himself in. As usual, he was wearing sparkly clothes. A shirt navy blue with sequins all over it, a black leather jacket, and purple disco-style pants. He had enough eye-liner on to sink a battle ship, his hair spiky, black, with red streaks, and red glitter. Alec went over and pecked him on the lips.

"Hi. Glad you're here." Magnus got right to work. My mind was reeling. _Why am I so worried? I've never met this girl. Okay. I'm not going to waste my time denying this. She is beautiful. But I have no idea what her personality is like. Oh who am I kidding? _I could feel it. She was the one. She was nice. Wonderful. _But what else? Will she play hard to get? Maybe I should. Nope. That game is for girls._ I had never really liked a girl before. I just hooked up. _I don't even know this girl! _I was confused. Was there such a thing as love at first sight? Who knows?

##..$..##

CLARY POV.

I woke up in a dark room. I had a million questions. There was just enough light to see a girl on the other bed in the room. Why was I here? Who was she? Why am I all bandaged up? How did I get here? Where is here? Who was I? The list went on forever. The other girl sat up, and turned on a bedside lamp.

"Jace! Alec! Magnus! Get in here! She's awake!" the girl called groggily. I sat there looking confused like an idiot. Maybe I was one. How was I to know?

"Where –" I started, but my voice was so scratchy you could barley understand it.

"Jace! Bring a glass of water in here!"

"Okay!" he called back. Three guys walked into the room, all wearing only boxer shorts. The first one, judging by the water was Jace. He was _gorgeous._ Blonde hair, golden eyes, tan skin, and huge muscles. His boxers were plain black. The second had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing gray and black striped boxers. The third had strange green eyes. Almost like a cat's. His hair was spiky, and glittery. A thick layer of eye-liner outlined his eyes. His boxers were bright purple. Rhinestones made a line from the bottom of his waist to the bottom of his boxers.

The one who I assumed was Jace handed me a glass of water, and I drank it down thirstily, spilling a little bit on my shirt. I parted the glass from my lips and blushed. "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You're at our parents' cottage." The girl replied. Jace and the glittery boy didn't look related to anyone here. Although the blue-eyed one and the girl looked like siblings. Same hair and nose. They had similar faces, but I don't know _how_ the other two were related.

"I'm Isabelle." The girl said. They took turns saying their own names.

"Jace." The golden boy went next.

"Alec." The blue-eyed one continued.

"Magnus" the sparkly one came up to me and held his hand out. I took it and he shook vigorously.

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Isabelle asked.

"You just did." I replied. "I would say yes, but I can't remember anything."

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace looked confused. Magnus simply said, "I told you she might have amnesia after that fall. Isabelle, where did you put her ripped clothes? Hopefully a cell phone survived the fall."

"What fall?"

"You fell down death hill. Don't worry it's just a name; other than the fact it is a miracle you survived falling down it without wearing a sumo wrestler costume." I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent.

Isabelle answered the question. "On the chair beside the couch." Alec was closest to the door, so he went to grab my clothes. If those were my clothes, then whose clothes was I wearing? I looked down, surprised I wasn't wearing Isabelle's clothes. She was a girly-girl, I could tell. And she wouldn't be caught dead wearing this, unless it was her boyfriend's. I held out the t-shirt from the bottom, without lifting it, and gave the boys a questioning look.

"Guilty" jace said in reply, smirking. He was the kind of guy who had dated a thousand girls, and will hit on anyone with boobs. I looked down at the boxers. _Boxers?_ Jace. Why could I remember how to judge people, but not my name? this was just so confusing!


	2. Bennett's Beehive

CLARY POV

I don't know how, but my cell phone survived. We found out that my name is Clary Fray. My best friends are Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts. I live with my mom. Oh, and I like art. I saw a few of pictures of stuff I drew. And I must say; I am amazing at art. I swear those are pictures from a museum. But I know they aren't. Isabelle Alec and Magnus gawked. Jace for some reason; just smirked.

Oh, and I absolutely, positively, _hate_ Twilight, but the guy who plays Edward Cullen is 'smokin' hot' and '_fine'_ as well as '_totally _sexy' and a lot of other words for hot. We found this stuff out by looking thorough my text history. Some other useless stuff like who's playing who in Hunger Games. Apparently my favorite book series. We tried phoning Maia and Simon, but no bars.

##..$..##

After a long nap, I woke up in Izzy's room. She said everyone calls her Izzy. We tried to figure out where I came from, and my phone had no valuable information. I only knew my name, the names of my friends, who I lived with, and I like art. So, Izzy gave me a book of blank paper, a pencil, and Max's pencil Crayons. I picked it up, thinking about Jace offering to pose. I found myself taking him up on his offer, except, I would never tell him that. He was sleeping on the couch. A deep sleep, I could tell. _Another useless thing to remember. How people sleep. I hate amnesia! _

I sat down in the rocking chair next to him, and started to sketch him, lying down on the couch with the light of dawn leaking in the curtains and lighting up his face. I sat there until it was fully bright outside, then walked back into Izzy's room. (I was starting to call it our room even though I met her like, 5 hours ago).

I sat on the bed and looked at the wilderness outside the window. If I was caught drawing I needed to show them something. So I sketched, and I coloured, and I shaded. This took about an hour, and when I stopped I realized Izzy was sitting on the bed behind me watching. I turned bright red. I knew my drawing was accurate, maybe perfect, but decided to be modest.

"That's amazing." She said quietly, mesmerized. I got redder.

"It's nothing," I murmured.

"Nothing! It's amazing! That is like, better than a museum! You should sell your art! I bet you'd get rich! Boys! Get in here!" she didn't bother saying all of the names. The guys were already up, and dressed. Jace was wearing a white muscle shirt, and baggy blue jeans. Alec was wearing a grey sweatshirt, and the same baggy jean as Jace. Magnus was wearing a flowing purple tank-top, and dark blue skinny-jeans. His hair was black with purple streaks and glitter today. His cat eyes surrounded with thick eye-liner. I don't know how, but he looked good in it. It would just be hilarious on Jace. I giggled at the thought.

"What?" Jace asked seeing that my gaze was directed at him.

"nothing." I replied.

"Come on. Tell me. Please?" he begged.

"Okay, well Magnus's clothes look good on Magnus –"

"Don't say it."

"You begged. Those clothes would look hilarious on you!" Magnus smirked, trying to imitate Jace.

"Why didn't you imagine those clothes on Alec?"

"Oh, I did, they wouldn't look _too_ bad on him. Just best on Magnus. Oh, and you keep thinking that."

"I will."

"Iz, why did you call us in here?" Alec asked.

"Check out Clary's drawing!" I turned red again and handed over the sketch book. They all gawked. Okay, so I got that dear and fawn perfectly. No big deal right?

"Is this your first drawing?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." I said a little too quickly. They didn't seem to notice. I shoved the book under my pillow. First mistake.

##..$..##

Izzy and I were at a little shop in Huntsville, where they sold clothes, and bathing suits. The guys were back at the cabin. Izzy's family was pretty wealthy, not rich, but still. I had three bikinis, one plain red, one black with a hot pink flower on it, and the third looked like paint was splattered on it. Yellow, green, blue, and red were the colours, with a white background. Two sundresses, both were the same design, except different colours. It looked tucked in at the bottom, and it stayed up by a strap around my neck. One yellow and one white. Of course we got a pair of sunglasses, earrings, and three totally cute headbands.

10 shirts, 5 skirts, 5 pairs of short-shorts, 2 pairs of converse. The first pair of converse is like a comic book. It had phrases like **BAM! **And **HOO-WHOO! **Written all over them. The other pair are black with 'this is not a shoe' written all over them. And we also got underwear, and push-up bras. "Jace will like them." She had said.

"Why would I care if he liked them?"

"I see the way you look at him. I just hope you don't have a boyfriend."

"Again, why would I care?"

"Because you like him. I can see it in your face; I can read you like a book. Well except for the whole amnesia-thing. That's just confusing. But Jace can probably read you as well, unless…" She was Babbling so I ignored her. _I do not like Jace. I barley know who he is. Heck, I barley know who _I _am. In other words, no dating until this amnesia thing blows over._

We were back at the cabin getting ready to go swimming. I had on my new splattered bikini, and Jace made one of those rude 'I'm hitting on you' whistles. He was surprisingly good at it. I wondered how many girls had got _that_ from him. After surviving our way down death hill; we walked off of the dock, into the cool, but warm water of the lake. Small Clam Lake was the name of it. We were all about waist-deep in the water, when Jace pulled a dock spider the size of my hand from behind his back.

"AAAHHHH!" Izzy screeched, and cursed a few times. I calmly picked it up out of Jace's hand.

"Don't hurt it. Izzy's probably going to put the poor thing n shock."

_"I'm _going to put _it_ in shock? Those things bite, for crying out loud! How can you hold that little beast?"

"It's not going to bite." _Great. So I remembered dock spiders don't bite. How so very useful._ I put it down on the dock, and it scurried away. "Come on!" I called to everyone, and ducked under the water, swimming far enough out in the lake so that even Alec could touch the bottom.

"Is this as far you'll go out princess?" Asked Jace. I laughed in response, and raced him to the other side of the lake. I didn't remember how to swim, but it came naturally. I beat him to the other side, but only just. We were both out of breath, since we just swam across the whole lake.

I looked out into shore, and found that there were seven cabins. The biggest was the second, although the first looked like the newest. After the second cabin there was an open garage filled with extra supplies. Life jackets, picnic tables, and other junk. The sign red 'Bennett's Beehive Cottages'. There is a small park for little children, a long dock, frog pond, horseshoes game posts, and a volleyball court. There was a bunch of people hanging around, and two girls just talking in a tree. I couldn't help but notice a kid, about two years or so older than them looking around and shouting "Rebecca? Katie?" the girls giggled. I guess that was they're names.

"Come on." Jace pulled me to the park that looked like it was for ages 5-9. He got up in the small area, you know in parks where they have a few climbing things leading up to a platform with a roof? Well that's what it was. "Are you coming?" he asked me. I was worried it might not hold us both; I mean it was meant for two little kids up there. Not two teenagers. But I got up anyhow because _someone_ started making chicken noises.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"yes." He smirked. I was still worried that this thing would collapse under our combined weight. "Now what I wanted to tell you: you realize when you put something under your pillow it means there's something in it you don't want other people to see? You might have done it subconsciously, but it was under your pillow."

I decided to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't." I said a little too firmly. He smirked at this.

"You took me up on my offer to model for you." _Crap._ "Although you could have waited until I was awake."

"Okay time to shut up." I proclaimed.

"HEY!" a man's voice sounded. We looked over to the source of the voice. "Haven't you read the sign? Age's three to ten. Are you ten? I don't think so." The man had dark hair and eyes. A lady was standing next to him, giving us a disapproving look. She was slim, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. In between them was a confused-looking little girl. She looked about seven. She had dark hair and eyes, like the man, but her face looks more like the woman's.

"What cabin are you in?" I was about to say we are from across the lake when Jace answered for me.

"Eight."

"There is no cabin eight. Where are you from? And why are you here?"

Jace answered again. "You act like you own the place. You can't just talk to us that way. It's a free country."

"Then perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Ken Bennett. This is my wife Tammy Bennett, and daughter, Kristen Bennett." _Uh-oh._ I covered Jace's mouth with my hand, and I could fell his smirk. _Why does he smirk so much?_

"I'm Clary Fray, and this is Jace Lightwood. Our cottage is from across the lake. Please ignore his previous comments."

Kristen looked up at her mom. "Mom are these people kissing up there?"

"No we were not. I barley even know him. He dragged me up here. Not literally, but still. We definitely were _not_ kissing. We apologize for intruding your property Mr. Bennett, and promise it won't happen again." I felt a sudden pain in my hand. "Ow! Jace! Did you just bite me?" he shrugged and gave me a look that said 'maybe I did, and maybe I didn't.' then spoke.

"Do you own the trampoline raft too?"

"Yes, but you have permission to use it if you get off of out playground equipment." Tammy offered. We both got down. "And if you stay off of the playground,"

"AWWW!" Jace complained.

"Again please ignore this ignorant boy. Thank you Mr, Mrs, and Miss Bennett." I crouched down to the little girl as I said 'miss'. She smiled. "Jace, lets get back to the others."

"Race ya!" and he took off.

"No fair! Cheater! You had a head start!" but he kept running. We swam back across the small lake, again ended up out of breath. This time jace beat me.

"I win!" he gloated.

"We so tied! I beat you the first time!"

"tie-breaker tomorrow?" he asked, spitting into his hand and holding it out.

"Ewww!" Izzy complained. I spit into my hand and took his. He had a questioning look on his face. I don't know if I would have done that without the amnesia. But with it, I didn't care.

"Where are Alec and Magnus?" I wondered.

"They went after you into the lake, so did I, but they stopped when they got to the trampoline and went under." I guess she saw the expression on y face. I was scared for them. "There's air under it. Lots of space. Don't worry. I followed, but ditched when talking turning into making out. So… did you two do any of that yourselves?"

"No but the owner of the cottages wasn't very happy that we were on a playground made for kids between the ages of 3 and 10. Clary I told you we shouldn't go up there."

"You went up first and made chicken noises to get me up!" I exclaimed.

"Izzy? Who do you believe? Me, your own adoptive brother that has been in your house since he was ten, or the stranger?"

"I believe Clary." she said without hesitation. Jace made a fake look of shock and hurt. "We should go get the guys and head back up to the cabin I'll go." I didn't feel like talking about the notebook, so I went with her. Jace followed, giving me looks like 'you know you like me' and come here baby' like we've been dating for at least a year. _I bet he's like that with everyone, and I'm nothing different. I'm nothing special to him. When he gets board he'll toss me away. Even though we're not dating. _

_##..$..##_

We were back at the cabin when Jace pulled me into his room, well Alec's but still.

"I can't take this anymore." And he kissed me.


	3. Canada?

Jace POV

The kiss was amazing. After a few seconds, Clary melted into my arms. I had kissed a million girls before, but this was different. This was special. She seemed to realize what she was doing because she pushed away from me.

"Wait. I shouldn't be doing this. W-what if I have a boyfriend, I have no way of knowing." She stuttered.

"If you had a boyfriend you would have texted, or phoned him. And –"

"What about Simon? Look, I don't want to try dating until this whole amnesia thing is sorted out. Please."

"I just got an idea." I took out my phone and went to Facebook. Searching the name Clary Fray I got 214 hits. Three with the correct name. One of the profile pictures showed a girl in about her mid-thirties with deep brown hair that is almost black. Not it. The second one displayed a blonde girl about our age, sitting on a couch with her boyfriend. You can tell it's her boyfriend considering the fact that his lips are on her ear, narrowly avoiding her large silver hoop earrings.

The third was by no doubt Clary. A picture of her laughing with a girl and boy. I assumed they were Simon and Maia. Maia had Mocha- coloured skin and deep brown hair tied into a hundred tiny braids. She was wearing a short that said _**Whatever doesn't kill me, Better start running.**_

Simon had pale skin, glasses, and light brown hair. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt. They were all laughing; Clary was wearing a shirt that said 'I Heart New York'. Well, that was helpful. She probably lived in New York. _How could I not notice her? She lives in the same town as I d. probably._

"Good news. I think I just figured out where you live."

"Really? Where?"

"New York. That is in the US. We are in Canada. If you're wondering why I was checking my phone anyway, your answer is here. Your status is single. So –"

"Wait! Do you have bars up here?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked carefully. She didn't answer; instead she grabbed the phone out of my hand, and hers out of her pocket.

"I'm making a phone call."

"To –" I stopped myself. "I so gave you that idea."

"For once your taking credit for something you actually did." She typed in a number, copying it from her own cell phone.

Maia POV

"Jace Lightwood? Who the heck is Jace lightwood?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, just answer it." Simon was curious too. So, I picked up.

"Who is this?" I didn't bother saying Hello.

"Clary."

"Clary! Oh my god! Where are you? The police have been looking! All we know is that you went on vaca. With your mom, and went missing that night! I am so glad your alive!" I went on like that until she interrupted me.

"Maia. Maia. Maia! Shut up!" this wasn't like her. She never told me to shut up. I always babbled she would wait until I was done. So I did as she said and shut up. "We have one _tiny _little problem."

"What would that be? You're alive!"

"The problem is amnesia.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I have amnesia. I fell down a hill that some people call 'Death Hill,' and now I've got amnesia. I got your number from my phone, and used Jace's to call. I have no bars."

"When you get your memory back, you are _so_ paying for this long-distance call. We're in Canada remember?" I hear in the background.

"Canada? You and your mom were supposed to go to Florida! What are you doing in Canada?"

"Must've got on the wrong plain, I don't know! Where do I live?"

"New York."

"So I was right!" I hear in the background.

"By the way that's Jace. I'm at their cottage. By them I mean Jace, his sister Isabelle, and his brother Alec."

"Okay. Any idea how long this amnesia thing is supposed to last?"

"Alec's boyfriend Magnus said it should last about a week. He's in training to be a nurse."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes boyfriend. Problem?"

"No. just making sure I heard you right." Okay. So my best friend is in Canada, at a cottage, with four strangers and no memory. What could possibly go wrong?

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

"I'm grabbing a flight ticket to New York with Izzy and her family on Saturday."

"Saturday? It's Monday! You can't stay there all week! You don't even know these people! What if –" Who I assumed was Jace interrupted.

"I can hear you!"

"Jace, shut up." Yep. That was Jace.

"Okay, I'll phne back sometime. Because this is costing Jace a lot of money. Talk to you later."

"Bye." We both hung up. "So Simon, what do you think about that?" he was dumbstruck.


	4. Flight

The thing in here that is bold is a quote from a _different_ book. It's called Thirst. By Christopher Pike. R&R!

Simon POV

"I can't believe she's in Canada! And with no memory! And staying there for the rest of the week! With strangers! Four of them! She doesn't even –" realization hit me. "Wait if she had amnesia why did she call us? She wouldn't remember us." The truth hurt a little, that the girl I'm in love with doesn't remember me. Or any of the fun times we had,

"She went through her text history smarty pants." I almost forgot Maia was there. "How can we help if we can't see her? And barely phone her with getting grounded for life for making out-of-country phone calls?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "We go to her."

"What? How are we to do that? She's in CANADA! What, do you plan to hop on a plane and leave tonight?"

"Yes." I said without thinking. And it was the truth. "I hope you've got cash, because I'm not paying for you're ticket. I've just got enough for one. I hope."

"Don't you remember? Me family is the wealthiest in town. We're rich."

"I always forget that you're rich because you don't act rich. Rich people are usually snobby want-it-alls. Then they get what they want. Any chance you'll lend me some cash if I don't have enough." She reached in her pocket and pulled out $500 in cash.

"Keep it." Is all she said. Of coarse this is nothing to her. It's like taking a nickel from me.

"Thanks." I replied sheepishly, then hopped in my car and drove home.

"Hey mom, I need some money."

"How much?"

"Enough to go to Canada, Ontario."

"There is NO way that you are going to Canada! End of discussion." Well, that was that. I was sneaking out my window when I got the ticket.

"Fine." I really wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"What is it you really want? When you give up easily you want something out of it. Less that what you originally asked for. You always do." Hmmm. Better some cash than none. What's believable?

"Money for dinner. I was going to go to Taki's." My favorite restaurant. It has the best salads, but lobster is more expensive. "I wanted to try lobster."

"Simon, I thought you were a vegetarian."

"That's seafood, not meat. **Krishna once said that fish are swimming vegetables"**__

"Krishna? Isn't that the Hindu god? When did you learn that? And lobster isn't fish. It's lobster." I should have thought she'd be suspicious.

"We studied culture in school last year." I invented. Really I have no clue where I got that. "And lobster is fish enough to me."

"But it's_ not_ fish. Its lobster."

"Too bad. It isn't a mammal. And mammals are what I said I wouldn't eat."

"Fine." She handed over the cash. Sweet. $100. Lobster doesn't cost that much, but I'm not correcting her. Now I had lots of spending money. Of coarse I would need about $300 of that for the plane ticket. I was _not_ spending six hours in a car with Maia. I'd rather spend two and a half hours on a plane. Plus, free food. Sure it sucks, but food is food.

I raced out the door and down the street to Maia's house. She can pay for gas in the car to get to the airport. And parking for a week.

I didn't bother knocking. Her parents are out so it doesn't matter.

"Maia! Okay, I'm not allowed to go, so I'm sneaking out of my window. No questions asked. You usually deny this sort of thing, I know, but still, whatever.

"Simon, I've learned not to bother arguing because I can't change you're mind anyway. I can go; so that means you'll have to face punishment. You are going to be grounded for life! I just ordered two first-class tickets to Toronto. Now pay up." She held out her hand and I handed her three hundred. "Thank you. Now, unfortunately, the next flight is on Thursday. So we'll have to wait."

"Thursday! Why couldn't you just get third class or something? They might actually have a good time for the flight!"

"Next flight for them is Monday. Next Monday. So, to bad." I sighed. She was right. It's not like we can change the flight schedule.


	5. AN

**(A/N) sorry I've been taking so long, I have been rly busy this summer. But I have been writing. Just not typing. My laptop broke, so I can't type it up yet. (if you're wondering how I did this, my sister has a laptop that isn't broken)**


	6. Valley

**(A/N) sry it's so short, but I'm coming up with the next, and u guys had already waited so long! So it won't be too much longer till the next comes out. R&R!**

**CLARY POV**

"I sure hope you're rich. 'Cause you're gonna need to be to pay for that phone call." Jace complained. I gave him a puppy-dog look. "Want to go swimming? Or do you want to draw me in my sleep again?"

"Neither. When Izzy and I went shopping on out way there I saw a beautiful valley, so bye, bye." I walked out the door of the cabin, holding my sketchbook and pencil crayons, Jace following behind me. "Okay, just don't talk while I'm trying to concentrate." He made a motion as if zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.

We arrived at the valley, and I sat the edge of the ditch beside the road, as soon as I sat down Jace opened his mouth. "Why are you sitting on the side of the road? On the dirt?"

"_We_ are sitting on the _grass_ not the dirt. I didn't bring chairs, so get comfortable, or leave." He sat down, and pulled me into his lap. I blushed, and opened my sketchpad.

It was amazing; the valley looked as though it would go on forever, no matter how far you went, or which direction. There seemed to be a million different colours sprouting out of the green grass. The sun was high in the sky, making the endless flowers look as though they were sparkling, due to the due drops. It was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, well, since Sunday anyway.

My pencil seemed to guide my hand across the page instead of the other way around. I could feel Jace's chin resting on my shoulder as I drew, head adjusting as my arm moved, putting an exact replica of the valley on my page. I smiled.

When I was done I looked up, over my shoulder at Jace and held out my drawing so he could see. He gaped at it, and I blushed again. We didn't feel like walking back so we called a cab. Jace called shotgun, then decided to break the back seat. So Clary sat on his lap and Jace gave the cab driver $200 to pay for the back seat, but only after Clary made him.

Cab driver: not happy.

Jace: thrilled.

Clary: annoyed, and thinking about going swimming.

We got back, Jace was still yelling at the cab driver, and he was yelling back. I sighed. "Shut up!" I shouted over the guys. They both looked my way. Jace, come on, we're back. Cab Dude, leave."

"But I haven't been paid. And –"

"Leave!" I shouted. I didn't think I'd ever talked to anyone like that. He was obviously scared, she could tell by the look on his face and the fact that he drove away as fast as the cab would take him.


	7. embarssments

**Izzy pov**

"Wow. I've never seen a girl do that before" a voice commented. Jace.

"Oh shut up. It was just getting really annoying." Another voice said. A girl's voice, so it had to be Clary. I was the only other girl here. I heard the door open and rushed to greet them. Jace better not be hitting on her while she has amnesia.

"Where have you been?" I exclaimed. "Alec and Magnus are looking all over the place for you!"

"We were in a valley. Clary was drawing flowers. Why weren't you looking for us?" Jace retorted.

"I was. At first. Then I thought you might come back, so I came back to wait and see. Oh crap."

"What?" Clary asked.

"My phone ran out of battery and I forgot my charger at home."

"Why do you need your phone?"

"To make sure Alec and Magnus don't look for another two hours then realize you were here the whole time."

"Let them. It would make me feel very loved if they searched for that long." Jace smirked. I just glared back.

"Clary can I see your drawings?" she open the sketchbook that I just now realized she was holding.

It was truly amazing. The mixture of colour was so perfect, you could tell each individual blade of grass and flower apart, but they weren't spaced out enough to look fake. The background didn't blend into the picture, yet it didn't stand out. The trees were perfect down to every line on the bark and crease on each leaf.

The door opened again and everyone's head snapped in that direction. Good timing. Alec and Magnus. "You know you could have phoned when they came back." Alec commented.

"Sorry my phone died. How did you know when to come back?"

"We saw a cab driving at full speed with a scared yet pissed look on his face. Only Jace could do that to a person." Jace smirked and Clary blushed.

"Actually," she said hesitantly, "I did that. But Jace was the one who broke the back seat." She accused quickly. Jace was still smirking but Alec and Magnus looked kind of scared. I was surprised too, but I didn't let it show on my face.

**Alec pov**

I was shocked. I had never seen _anyone_ but Jace give that affect on people. "What happened?" I finally asked. So they explained.

Apparently they went to a valley so Clary could draw, and then they took a taxi back. Jace was board so he broke the backseat, Clary made him pay for it, then when they got back Jace and the driver were yelling at each other, so Clary dragged Jace out of the car and yelled at the cab driver to leave without being paid.

Magnus and I nodded. Isabelle was fascinated. And apparently proud of Clary for taking action.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; nothing good. Stale bread, something green that looked sort of like lettuce, but the smell portrayed otherwise, and –I wasn't even going to ask why this is in here –a bra. I seriously did not want to know what someone was thinking.

"We need food" I called as I stepped back into the living room. I pecked Magnus on the lips and walked out the door.

**Clary pov**

I looked at Izzy. "What now?"

"We go swimming!" she replied brightly. We all got our bathing suits on, left Alec a note and went down to the lake.

"Lets' break that tie now. Good idea?"

"Sure. I hope you don't feel too disappointed when you lose." Jace challenged.

"Go! I shouted and ran towards the water.

"Cheater!" Jace followed behind me. I kept running, and dove into the water a few meters ahead of Jace. We swam across the lake. I was tired half way but kept going anyway. We raced across, Jace's head almost at my shoulder.

His hand reached out and pushed me under by the stomach. I came swam underneath of him and by grabbing one of his legs, pulled him under and kept swimming. He pulled me under one more time then let it go when I didn't fight back. I just swam under the surface of the water until I ran out of breath. I bobbed up flipped onto my back and continued, ahead of Jace.

I felt something against my back. I stood up, ran to the sand and did a victory dance. Jace got up about a second later.

"You know I let you win right?"

"Sure. You just keep thinking that." I said, sarcasm dripping heavily from my voice.

"I will." He said proudly, as if he hadn't just lost.

But he did. And I was gong to hold that over him _long_ time.

A minute or two later Isabelle hopped up onto the shore in her black string bikini. Right behind her was Magnus wearing very sparkly swim trunks.

We were again on the shore of Bennett's beehive cottages. I started walking over towards a mushy pond that I had no intention of swimming in. It wasn't exactly a pond because it attached to the lake, but there was a sudden change of setting. There were tons of frogs, lily pads, and plants that I couldn't name.

Again, why can I remember stupid things like that? Like I know that the frog almost as big as my head was a bullfrog. Yet I had to make a call to figure out wear I _lived._ This amnesia thing was getting extremely tedious.

I could remember little things like that, and a few important things, but never the major stuff. I thought my memory was slowly coming back. I knew that my only friends were also my best friends, and my favorite cousin is Jordon Kyle, but he goes by Kyle.

He isn't really my cousin, but my family knew his family so long that we decided we were family. I only remembered that because I spent an hour lying awake last night in my bed, trying to remember _something_, anything. And I did. My family. My mother's name is Jocelyn.

My father is in jail for murder, but I like my step-father much better. Although his name refuses to come back into my mind. I _still_ don't know if I have a boyfriend, although I've been preying that I don't.

I spotted a net resting against the tree that Jace and I saw those kids in last time we were here. I picked it up, and slowly put it over the largest frog I saw.

"Clary what are you doing?" Isabelle asked. I scooped up the frog and held out the net like a five-year-old.

"I caught a frog" she screamed and backed away.

"Do you have something against animals under the size of your head?" Jace asked. "Because you love dogs and cats, and snakes for that matter. I remember when we were little you begged Maryse to buy it for the pet store? Then you bugged her for a whole week afterwards until she finally got it for you.

"Then you named it Boa, after the boa constrictor, and yet it was a garter snake." I was giggling.

"I think we've heard enough about my past pets."

"Past? It's still at home being fed by Maryse and Robert!" after this comment I was downright laughing. Magnus was just leaning against a tree smiling at the conversation. Isabelle was getting enough of this. It was obviously Jace's turn.

"I remember that _you _used to sleepwalk!"

"And?" but there was a look of fear in his eyes. Jace –who was never scared, nervous, even anxious, had this look in his eyes that didn't seem to belong there.

"Remember that time Alec was having a sleepover? Magnus still had a lot of make-up for a twelve-year old." Jace pounced her, tripping on a root before he left the ground. This must be a _really _bad story. He was never scared, or laced grace and balance.

But right now his personality seemed to have flipped momentarily. He got right back up and pounced her again, this time hitting his target. Isabelle was a surprisingly good fighter. Magnus was enjoying this _way_ too much to just let the story end there.

"He came right into the living room where Alec and I were, and found something on the table. I looked for my eye shadow, glitter and eye-liner in the morning, but it was gone. Alec immediately suspected Jace playing a prank.

"But it was worse than a prank. His face was coated in purple, blue and green eye-shadow!" Magnus was having trouble speaking through his laughter. Jace seemed too intent on Isabelle to notice Magnus telling the story. I was practically leaning forward wanting to know what next.

"There were scribbles of black over his lips, and his whole room –including him –was _covered _in sparkles." Isabelle seemed to notice what just happened and burst out laughing with me and Magnus. Jace looked murderous.

This seemed like a battle he couldn't win with violence, so he opened his mouth to say something about Magnus.

"I've never done anything embarrassing have I Jace?" he asked. Jace though about this, then apparently realized he was right. Magnus_ hadn't _done anything embarrassing. Too bad for Jace.


End file.
